Don't Be Afraid of Love
by GiLaw
Summary: I'm playing the "What If" game with MISSsweety 63! What if Nova lost her courage BEFORE Sparx became blind in "Night of Fear"? SPOVA!


**I am playing the "What If" game with MISSsweety 63! If you wanna know more then check out my profile!  
Question: What if Nova lost her courage BEFORE Sparx became blind in "Night of Fear?"**

**Enjoy- SUGAR RUSH! XD**

**Don't Be Afraid of Love**

"Sparx! Gibson! We need help now!"

Sparx groaned for he was really enjoying performing those stunts. Reluctantly, he turned the Fist Rocket around and flew back to the Super Robot with Gibson.

When they arrived in the command centre, it was chaos with TV Monsters everywhere. Sparx pulled out his magnets and Gibson pulled out his drills and they both struck a TV Monster with electricity and beams.

Sparx decided to seperate himself from Gibson and fight by himself. He struck a few more TV Monsters with electricity, making good progress. This fight was too easy . . .

Then he heard it.

That blood-curdling scream.

He turned around and saw her curled up, the TV Monster towering over her, ready to strike. But she looked so . . . terrified.

"MAGNA TINGLER BLAST!"

Sparx knocked out the TV Monster with his electricity then called to her "Nova! What's wrong?"

She didn't reply. For some reason she was staring at him like he was some sort of monster.

"Are you okay?"

"No! NO! STAY AWAY!" she screamed, taking the red monkey by surprise. Before he could react, she had dashed over to her yellow tube and shot up full speed.

"NOVA!" Sparx yelled, running after her.

But when he reached the corridor, she wasn't there.

"Nova?"

He was pretty sure he could hear whimpering. It was coming from her room. Sparx opened the door and saw Nova hiding behind her bed, shivering with fear. She turned around when she heard the door open and froze in horror.

"No . . . no . . ."

"Nova, it's me Sparx. What's wrong?"

That calmed her down a bit but she still looked pretty scared.

"C'mon . . . y- you can tell me," he said softly.

Nova hesitated for a moment. Sparx cringed too at what he'd just said.

'Great,' he thought. 'Here comes the smack.'

But he was surprised when she didn't punch him at all. Instead she just leapt into his arms and burried her head into his chest.

"I'm scared," she whimpered.

Sparx was confused but hugged her to comfort her. "Scared of what?"

"I'm just scared. I can't help it."

"It's okay," he whispered, stroking her gently. That seemed to calm her down a little more.

"Sparx! Nova! What happened?" asked Chiro as he and the rest of the monkeys ran into her room. They were pretty surprised to see Sparx and Nova hugging each other without any chaos.

"Something happened to her. I don't know why but she's just . . . she's lost it!" explained Sparx.

"Maybe some tests will be necessary," said Gibson.

Sparx shrugged. "Seems fine to me."

**Later . . .**

"Diagnosis can't find any reason for Nova's condition," said Gibson glumly.

"I don't like being scared," said Nova who was lying on the med table. "It frightens me."

Sparx took hold of her hand. "You're gonna be alright. I dunno how but we'll fix this . . . I hope."

"Are you sure there aren't any more tests you can run?" Antauri asked Gibson.

Gibson hesitated. "Well I . . . um . . . hm."

"Is there a problem?"

The scientist looked a little bit embarrassed. "No! I'll just have to remove her arcular orbs and check her morwal pathways- for any sign of a pony!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Did he just say he was looking for a pony?" said Otto.

"A pony?! Don't be ridiculous! Why would I want to look for a pony? If I'm looking for a horse, I most definately want a kangaroo!"

Nova let out a whine and shifted uncomfortably.

"I think Brainstrain's finally lost it," said Sparx.

"Now where were we? Ah yes!" Gibson was standing over Nova and had his drills pulled out. "Is it time for the dissection party?"

Nova screamed and would've fallen off the med table if Sparx hadn't caught her. Antauri and Otto dragged the insane monkey away from her.

"Gibson, do you feel alright?" said Antauri.

He just smiled like an idiot. "Never felt shmurpuler!"

"Shmurpuler? That's not even a word," said Sparx. "I think you've definetaly lo-" He paused for a moment and blinked several times.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"But the lights are on," said Chiro.

"No, seriously kid, who turned out the lights? I can't see!" explained Sparx, and he dropped Nova who ran to Chiro for comfort.

Sparx was beginning to freak out. "If this is a prank, it's not funny! I can't see!" he cried, waving his hands around blindly. He was waving his hands around in Nova's direction. She screamed and backed away.

"Where did she go?" asked Sparx.

"She's right here," said Otto. And he walked up to Sparx and tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he smacked it away.

"Who is that?!"

"It's just me, Otto."

Sparx groaned. "I seriously can't see. Guys, what if this is permenant? I'll never be able to fly again! I've always been afraid of losing my sight and now it's finally happened . . ."

Nova suddenly walked up to him and hugged him tight, which really helped him relax. He smiled, knowing that even though she was scared, she was going to take care of him and he returned the hug while Otto removed his black eye covers and wrapped bandages around his eyes.

"I think there's something strange happening to us," said Chiro.

"It seems that our worst fears are coming true," Antauri agreed.

And it was true.

Nova had lost her courage.

Gibson had lost his sanity.

Sparx had lost his eyesight.

Antauri was losing control of his robotic body.

Chiro was losing his usefulness.

And Otto lost some of my respect after I found out that his worst fear was . . . CLAMS WITH FEET?!

The team heard a scampering noise is the command centre and headed there.

And the security guns suddenly started shooting at the Hyperforce.

Nova freaked out and ran away, taking Sparx with her.

It seemed that he would have to start looking after her again until she calmed down while the others tried to switch off the Robot's defence systems and defeat Mandarin who was causing all this.

While they were walking, Sparx decided to ask Nova a question.

"Why are you afraid of losing your courage?" he asked her.

"Because I'm a coward," she murmured.

"You're not a coward. Your worst fear is being a coward. Anyone as brave as you would have the same fear."

Then he heard footsteps.

"Come on Nova! I heard Chiro down this way!"

Nova shook her head. "No, I- I wanna find a place to hide. I don't like it in here."

She suddenly noticed Antauri walking in their direction, looking deadly serious.

"Antauri?" she cried out, relieved.

"Wha- where is he?" said Sparx.

"Nova, Sparx, run! I don't wanna hurt you!" Antauri grunted, about to attack them both.

Nova froze, "Antauri . . .?"

"What's going on?" yelled Sparx.

He didn't get an answer but felt Nova push him down before dragging him away. What was going on. Was Antauri losing it too or what?

Then he remembered that the silver monkey's worst fear was losing control of his body.

'Well Monkey Doodle,' he thought to himself.

He suddenly realised that Nova had stopped dragging him and crying out "Oh no! We're trapped!" Hearing this, Sparx pulled out his magnets and activated that shield of electricity **(I can't remember the name of it :\)**

Antauri started slashing at the shield with his Ghost Claws.

"I can't hold him! You gotta deactivate his battery!" Sparx explained to Nova, who was clutching onto his arm behind him.

"No! I can't do it!" she cried.

Sparx knew how scared she was and felt sorry for her. But he had to be serious. He couldn't do it himself since he couldn't see.

"You have to Nova. I need you to be my eyes," he said softly, trying to reassure her. "First, we gotta stun him."

That really caught Nova's attention. She really didn't want to do it, she was too scared. But Sparx meant business. Then she remembered that even though he was trying to be strict with her, he was still looking after her . . .

Antauri let out a roar and began to really lash out.

"NOW!" Sparx shouted.

Nova hesitated but managed to leap up and smack her fists together, activating the Sting Ring. It stunned him enough to knock Antauri backwards but not for long. He leapt back to his feet and ran towards them to attack.

"Magnoball Blazer!" Sparx yelled, striking Antauri with his electricity, guided by Nova. The electricity was enough to knock him out. But Sparx knew that he'd come to in only a matter of minutes.

"There's not much time. Deactivate him! NOW!" he ordered to Nova, who immediately ran over to the silver monkey, and turned him over. Then, with a shaky hand, she prepared to deactivate the battery. A drop of sweat fell from her brow . . .

SLASH!

Sparx heard Nova scream and scrambling to get away. Then there was silence. He breathed a sigh of relief. Antauri hadn't come to.

"You can do it, Nova. You have to," said Sparx. 'Yes, she can do it,' he thought to himself.

'I can do this. He's looking after me. He's keeping me safe.'

'She can do it. I know she can.'

And Nova somehow managed to muster the courage to deactivate Antauri's battery and quickly scampered back to Sparx.

"I knew you still had it in you," he smiled, stroking her cheek. "Now come on. Let's find the others."

"Th- thanks for looking after me," she whispered with relief.

"Hey. You're not the one walking around blindly right now. Thanks for taking care of ME," chuckled Sparx.

**Even Later . . .**

Sparx removed his bandages and smiled at the thought of being able to see again. "Well . . . wish I could've seen it. Looking good kid," he added, giving Chiro the thumbs up.

"Thanks," replied Chiro.

Sparx grinned and looked at Nova. 'I guess her courage is back again,' he thought. 'But I still wonder why she was afraid of me. Was she afraid of love. IS SHE STILL AFRAID OF LOVE? I better test it . . .'

**"LOVE!"**

Nova screamed and jumped but then smacked him in the face.

'I guess not.'

**Okay . . .**

**I have mixed feelings about this . . .**

**MISSsweety 63's will probably be better **

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- X_X**


End file.
